


Огненные степи

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: - Ты сильно любишь своего волка?- Он лучшее, что во мне есть, - ответил Тсунаеши. И замолчал.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 9





	Огненные степи

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9745513

У новообращенного оборотня Занзаса проблемы — с контролем обращения, с гневом, с постоянно распирающими рот белоснежными острыми клыками, и подходить к нему в резервации боятся — новенький, а уже столько проблем. Староста поселка качает головой и устало прикрывает длинными пальцами глаза, глядя на не в меру развитого физически смуглокожего подростка перед собой, видя, как он замыкается, слыша его усталость. Его удрученность.

Староста поднял глаза.

— Найду тебе учителя. Этого парня ты вряд ли сожрешь.

Занзас был сиротой — мать умерла на его руках, отца он не знал, а тот, кого так однажды назвала мать, не вернулся за ним в сицилийские трущобы и он озлобился. Даже не за себя, думал староста, глядя на то, как сжимает пальцы в кулаках мальчишка, с решительным и отчаянным видом глядя в его глаза своими — вишневыми. За мать. За то, что «отец» ей не помог.

Занзас был один, и это было меньшей из его проблем, — но он банально не умел общаться. Разговаривать, выражать эмоции.

Староста с самого начала думал, что это было плохой идеей — обращать его. Но мальчишку было жуть как жаль. А теперь это.

Занзас в ответ на его реплику поднял лицо, на какое-то мгновение осветившееся надеждой — яркой и теплой. Староста твердо улыбнулся.

Это напомнило ему о том, кому он хотел подвизать Занзаса. Гармония во плоти, чистокровный оборотень, бывший изгой мира людей. Такой же сирота, но добрый и с открытым миру сердцем.

— Не сожрешь. Пока иди, а завтра в восемь утра приходи снова — я вас познакомлю.

Занзас серьезно не мог ожидать чего-то подобного.

Из всей стаи он уважал только старосту — этот мужчина напоминал ему мать, когда она еще была способна ходить и говорить не всякую белиберду. Часто улыбающийся, в меру строгий. Сострадательный.

Только последнее в нем Занзаса не устраивало — он сразу почувствовал, что его жалеют. Что из жалости согласились обратить и принять в стаю. Но в случае с этим… Он сдержался. Занзасу это было слишком нужно, чтобы портить все из-за гордости. Порой ярость распирала его грудь изнутри, но Занзас до сих как-то ее сдерживал.

Только рядом с людьми, которые ему нравились, он был способен думать мозгом, а не исходить из постоянного, зудящего ощущения опасности или страха. Липкого внимания, шуршащего шепота вокруг. С обращением все эти чувства многократно усилились, а новые силы и возможность обращаться проще не делали — только давали отчетливо понять, что контроль у него реально херовый. Откровенно.

Придя на встречу со старостой следующим утром, он ожидал увидеть какого-нибудь дюжего волка — такую себе гору мышц с голым торсом, сияющими на солнце мышцами, такого, чтобы от него силой несло так же сильно, как запахом пота. Огромного. Альфу, может быть.

А увидел всего лишь _его_ — мальчишку. В светлой хлопковой футболке, слишком большой для него, в кроссовках и бриджах. Ненамного выше него. С растрепанными волосами цвета древесной коры и большими карими глазами.

Подходил ближе он, уже отчетливо излучая скептицизм. Мальчишка улыбался. Староста — тоже.

— Позвольте вас познакомить, — взял слово мужчина, разводя руки, чтобы указать одновременно на Занзаса и на шатена, которого привел с собой, — Тсунаеши, это Занзас, ты наверняка уже о нем слышал. Занзас, а это Тсунаеши Савада — один из последних чистокровных. Он старше тебя, так что не покрывай его руганью сразу, договорились?

Занзас фыркнул в ответ, ярко выражая свою позицию насчет этого. Тсунаеши как будто лишь шире улыбнулся, поднимая уголки сомкнутых губ. Занзас прислушался к себе и почувствовал от него какой-то… азарт.

Бурный, свежий, словно порыв ветра на крутом склоне. Тсунаеши вдохнул носом и обернулся к старосте, кивая ему:

— Спасибо, что представил нас, Тони. Можешь идти.

Староста Тони вежливо поклонился и, попрощавшись с Занзасом, удалился обратно в свой дом. Занзас прищурился, рассматривая Тсунаеши.

— И чему ты можешь меня научить? — с подозрением протянул он, уже привычно проводя языком по увеличенным клыкам. Тсунаеши только продолжил улыбаться да хмыкнул, когда увидел, что реакции это у Занзаса не возымело.

— Меня попросили научить тебя контролировать обращение — а там уж посмотрим. Вообще чистокровным традиционно легче обращаться, но я стал исключением. Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делать.

Пока он говорил, Занзас вслушивался в его дыхание, сердцебиение, внюхивался в окружающий их воздух и надеялся учуять хоть что-то, что чуял так часто в последнюю недел: неприязнь, ненависть, отвращение, желание подраться. Занзас дрался — и всегда побеждал, ведь сейчас в его мозгу отсутствовал тот стопер, который мог бы ограничивать силу. Став оборотнем, Занзасу казалось, он начисто стер его из себя.

От Тсуны он не чувствовал ничего, кроме запаха ветра… меда и теплой улыбки.

— Ты сильный, — продолжил тем временем Тсуна, с невинным любопытством наблюдая за размышлениями Занзаса. Он нахмурился, напрягся, обращаясь в слух, вглядываясь в лицо Тсунаеши, — это хорошо — обращенным следует быть сильными, ведь вы перерождаетесь. Оборотни одни из сильнейших существ нашего мира — и вы должны становиться гораздо сильнее. Странно, что сейчас это является исключением, а не правилом.

— Ты считаешь, что все новообращенные должны иметь такую же силу, как у меня? Такой же херовый контроль?

Тсунаеши мягко рассмеялся и сделал пару шагов вперед, махнув рукой Занзасу, мол, пойдем. И продолжил говорить на ходу:

— Я действительно так считаю. Я вырос в среде, где даже от детей требовали только силы — и те люди уж точно не стали бы обращать кого-то просто из желания укрыть своим политическим иммунитетом. Тони другой — этот поселок совсем мирный. Я, в общем-то, по этой причине здесь и осел, но как же скучно без проблем вроде тебя.

— Я проблема? — вздернул бровь Занзас. Он бы разозлился, но он все еще не чуял в воздухе и намека на враждебность. Тсунаеши просто… болтал.

Оборотень кивнул и легко пожал плечами, замечая:

— Говорю же: скучно. Здешние волки слабы, они не созданы для войны. Там, где я вырос, из каждого стремились слепить мохнатую машину для убийств. Не скажу, что это хорошо, но тогда было веселее. Интереснее. Ты интересный — и я рад, что Тони перепоручил тебя мне. Я давно хотел размяться.

— Все в поселке называют его старостой, — решил выяснить что-то Занзас, пока чувства собеседника не дурили ему голову, — почему ты говоришь про него так фамильярно?

Тсуна фыркнул и зашагал чуть быстрее — двигаясь в сторону леса.

— Он мал еще, чтобы я с ним по-другому обращался. Вот поседеет его волк — я, может, преисполнюсь уважением. Но он милый. Подходит на роль старосты такой резервации, как эта.

— Говоришь, будто сам старик, — огрызнулся Занзас. Тсунаеши на этот раз почему-то ответил не сразу.

А потом по-лисьи хитро улыбнулся и прищурил большие глаза.

— А вдруг, — произнес он. До леса они дошли в тишине.

Тсунаеши был необыкновенным. И невыносимым, непременно добавил бы Занзас. За какие-то три дня он вбил ему в голову всевозможные способы сдержать любую нежелательную трансформацию, от полумифической мантры и до какого-то зелья, наполовину, судя по ощущениям, состоящего из хвои. Но действенного.

— Тут раздавленные и перемолотые иголки и куча трав, которые волчицы когда-то добавляли в чай, чтобы не угробить партнеров во время течки или беременности. Мелисса, ромашка, кто-то добавляет белладонну. — Он улыбнулся Занзасу при упоминании этого ядовитого растения. — У некоторых волков бывает к ней своеобразный иммунитет — беладонна их успокаивает. Но экспериментировать без острой необходимости не стоит.

Тсунаеши был необыкновенным. Мог сутками оставаться в форме волка, бегал быстрее Занзаса, уже дважды укусил его в волчьей форме, завершая драки, а в человеческой бесконечно смеялся, улыбался и не переставал болтать. Как будто это все, чего ему не хватало в волчьем обличии — а так он оставался бы в нем вечно.

— Ты сильно любишь своего волка? — однажды спросил Занзас, сидя на скамейке за столом в маленьком доме Тсуны — а он действительно был маленьким, всего с двумя комнатами — кухней да своеобразной гостиной. Тсуна говорил, что спит всегда где заснется.

Тсунаеши в тот момент уже привычно смешивал какие-то травы, на этот раз — для чая. Он поднял голову на этот вопрос и широко улыбнулся.

— Он лучшее, что во мне есть, — ответил чистокровный. И замолчал.

Занзас тоже не стал больше спрашивать — решил для начала переварить эту вроде бы простую, но такую неоднозначную фразу.

— Просто ляг рядом и посмотри вверх, — похлопал по месту рядом с собой Тсунаеши, лежа на траве и упираясь взглядом в ночное небо. Занзас, смотревший на это все с изрядной долей скептицизма, скрестив на груди сильные руки, очень устало вздохнул. Тсунаеши капризно, но со смехом в глазах воскликнул: — Ложись!

И Занзас послушался. Шел второй месяц с тех пор, как их представили друг другу, и с того дня Занзас не помнил времени, которое проводил бы не в сопровождении никогда не умолкающего Тсуны. Ему даже официально позволили коверкать имя как захочется и вообще сокращать — «а то Тсунаеши, Тсунаеши. Меня так даже мама не называла».

Тему прошлого Савады они так и не поднимали, но в остальном Тсуна ни в чем ему не отказывал. Любые травы, зелья, дисциплины и книги — Занзасу казалось, что Тсуна знал в этом мире все, а чего не знал — о том на полках имел книги. И оказалось, что в домике Тсунаеши есть целая подземная библиотека — в сущности небольшая, потому что часть книг, он говорил, окончательно отцифрованы из-за плачевного состояния. Но несмотря ни на что, там помещалась отличная коллекция.

А Занзас как раз лишь немного не доучился чтению — мама учила его, но не все сумела закрепить, и несколько вещей остались у Занзаса прямо перед глазами, но как будто по другую сторону закрытых век. Тсуна с большим удовольствием согласился ему в этом помочь и открыл дверь в прохладный, пахнущий пылью, темнотой и бумагой, покрытой типографской краской, мир. Наверху, как оказалось, небольшая полка содержала лишь самые нужные атласы и пару любимых книг.

А сегодня небо ночью было необычайно чистым — и Тсунаеши заявился к нему уже когда они расстались, вытаскивая на склон, заросший мягкой, приятно щекочущей шею травой. Он выглядел опьяненным ночным воздухом, лежа восхищаясь простыми сияющими пятнышками на покрывале из сплетения тысячи оттенков синего и фиолетового. Занзас сцепил руки пальцами пониже груди, медленно отводя взгляд от Тсунаеши, ярко улыбавшегося в звездное небо.

— Я, — сказал Тсуна после десятков минут приятной, уютной тишины. Слова его прозвучали так, словно падали на хрусталь опасно тяжелыми каплями влаги, — родился в маленьком городке. У меня была только мама — очень добрая женщина. Лет пять я рос с ней, — он вдруг замолчал и Занзас скосил на него взгляд, замечая непривычно сжатые губы. А ведь порой ему казалось, что рот Тсунаеши буквально никогда не закрывается, — а потом пришел отец. И мой дедушка. Заявили, что я стану сильнейшим оружием всего рода оборотней, и забрали меня у матери. Когда я освободился от них, то уже не смог ее найти. Как будто ее никогда не существовало. — Он снова замолчал, и Занзас не прерывал это молчание, пока оно не затянулось так, что стало казаться вязким. Он решительно открыл рот, намереваясь выдать массу личной информации, которой еще ни с кем не делился.

— Моя мать сошла с ума. Сначала заболела, может, чем отравилась, может, это ее кто-то отравил — а потом начала бредить. Заболела сильнее. Однажды мимо нашего района проходил какой-то седой мужик в дорогом костюме — и она бросилась к нему, крича, что я _его_ сын. Он вроде бережно отцепил ее от себя и заговорил — тихо, я не услышал, но это что-то явно обрадовало ее и обнадежило. Проходя мимо меня, этот ублюдок потрепал меня по голове. — Занзас отстраненно впился пальцами в собственные волосы, а Тсунаеши повернулся к нему, раскрытой ладонью гладя траву под пальцами. — Я бы его убил, если бы мог. Но после того, как она умерла, меня волновало одно: как и сытым быть, и небитым. Мне было десять, когда однажды она просто не проснулась. Прежде чем староста принял меня здесь, я прошелся по всем западным резервациям оборотней, от севера и до этого региона. Если честно, здесь я планировал осесть в лесах, даже если меня снова не примут.

— Я нашел это место по наводке от совершенно незнакомого мне человека, — отозвался Тсуна, снова переворачиваясь на спину и глядя вверх, на звезды. — Сбежав из того места, я был совсем один — ни связей, ни друзей, ни даже врагов. Ботинок и тех не было, — Тсуна улыбнулся и подтянул вверх колени, чтобы зарыться пальцами босых ног в прохладную почву, — только когти и клыки. Ну, возможно, небольшие проблемы с доверием. Зато никаких с отчаянностью. — Он рассмеялся в небо. Снова широко раскрыл глаза. — Кто-то просто сказал мне, что эта резервация — райский уголок, что здесь нет войн и крови. И я решил, что хуже не будет, если я схожу и посмотрю. Ушел в лес, обратился и побежал. А тут…

— Тони? — не удержался от предположения Занзас. Тсуна снова хитро улыбнулся, как когда-то, в их первую встречу, и покачал головой.

— Нет, тогда он еще не родился. Говорил же, что мал. В те времена здесь всех строил его дед, Тирион, и боже, под его рукой любые волки, даже самые неконтролируемые, становились паиньками и выращивали цветочки. Я просто стал одним из них — и цветочки, травы, книги и бесконечные учебные программы для оборотней в резервациях вылечили меня от воспоминаний об отце и деде. Однажды ночью я просто не проснулся от собственного крика. И это стало повторяться.

— Сколько… Сколько тебе лет? — запнулся, но все же решился спросить Занзас. Тсунаеши снова заговорил не сразу.

Но все же ответил:

— Пятьдесят. Всего лишь. Чистокровные оборотни медленно стареют.

Занзас, не удержавшись, оскалился, снова переворачиваясь на спину и заглядывая в небо. Тсуна, кажется, так заинтересовался, что даже повернулся к нему лицом.

— И чего это ты скалишься?

— Да так. «Поседеет его волк — я, может, преисполнюсь уважением», — проговорил он, усердно хмуря и без того зачастую нахмуренные брови и вытягивая губы, стараясь произносить это тоном потешно-серьезным, явно подражая. Тсуна почувствовал, как уголки его губ поднимаются в улыбке — и не стал притворяться, что этого не было.

Зачем?

— А твой волк не седой. Почему тогда тебя тот же староста уважает?

Тсунаеши улыбнулся шире, шумно фыркая.

— Чистокровные волки седеют еще черт знает когда. Если бы нас уважали по тому же признаку, что и остальных, нас бы не уважали вовсе — потому что понятие об этом переходит из поколения в поколение. Еще в древности мы были вожаками самых больших стай.

— Звучишь так, будто собираешься рассказать мне сказку на ночь, — прервал его Занзас, на что Тсуна лишь улыбнулся ему тепло и солнечно — посреди ночи его улыбка была особенно необыкновенна. Занзас почувствовал, как застывает, не в силах оторвать взгляд от чужих губ.

— Почему бы и нет? — Он сказал это мягко, а затем перевернулся на живот и, опираясь локтями на траву, раскрытыми ладонями обрисовал в воздухе подобие овала, чуть разводя их. Широко растопырил пальцы — и теперь Занзас заметил, что глаза его тоже широко раскрыты, а в глубине их плещется какой-то пьяный восторг. — Когда-то давным-давно чистокровных было больше — и оборотней тоже, больше чем людей, больше представителей какой-либо расы, жившей тогда на земле. Оборотни жили во всех странах, завоевывали и правили землями. И во главе всегда стояли они — чистокровные. Самые долгоживущие, от природы сильнейшие. Волки, кошки, еще кто — не важно, важно то, что они были сильными. Их уважали.

Занзас устроился поудобнее, расслабляя спину и плечи — чувствуя, что ему решили рассказать целую историю прошлого вида, к которому он присоединился. И он намерен был выслушать все.

— От клыков к клыкам передавался трепет к ним, пока шерсть других белела и выцветала, ярко показывая, что они становятся слабее, немощнее, шерсть чистокровных все так же темнела или сверкала на солнце, прятала в ночи и в золотых песках пустынь — чистокровные продолжали жить, когда умирали иные. Чистокровные женились на себе подобных, заключали между собой соглашения. Они были сильными — и за их силой тянулась сила их воинов и воительниц. Клыки были острее, кости крепче, нервы тверже. Новообращенным помогали учителя, и уже через недели они могли вставать в строй наравне со всеми, и волк плясал под их дудку, чувствующий, что вот-вот сможет напиться вражеской крови.

Тсуна, до этого момента вещавший громко и увлеченно, словно на самом деле рассказывал сказку о приключениях какого-нибудь пирата маленькому мальчику — Занзас помнил, как так же мама читала ему единственные три детские книги в их доме, — неожиданно замолчал, резко затихая. Опустил голову, а руки свел ближе, пальцами цепляясь за травинки перед собой.

Занзас не решался его прерывать. И ему не пришлось.

— Первой ошибкой были договорные браки. Оборотней нельзя заставлять спариваться — это чудовищно. Неестественно. Но кто-то решил попробовать — и понеслась. Волчата умирали, их убивали во имя высоких и не очень целей, волчицы становились слабее с каждым поколением потерянных в государственных дрязгах детей. Мужчины не хотели этого видеть — у них все еще была армия полукровок и новообращенных, обладавших огромной силой и яростью. Они опомнились, только когда смогли друг друга пересчитать. — Тсуна снизил голос и согнул пальцы, отставляя лишь указательный, и повел им из одной стороны в сторону Занзаса, глядя перед собой. — Один, два, три… Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать два. — Палец замер, указывая в сторону Занзаса, и Тсуна посмотрел на него — своими расширенными, пьяными карими глазами со зрачком, полностью затопившим радужку. Занзас сжал губы, чувствуя, как по спине ни с чего прокатываются мурашки. — Веками чистокровных было столько, что их никто и не пытался сосчитать — но тут… У них заработали мозги. Воспоминания градом посыпались, оставшиеся чистокровные осознавали свои ошибки, но было, черт возьми, поздно. Войны начаты. Множество детей убито, веками копившаяся сила оборотней пущена коту под хвост.

Он снова замолк, но лишь на мгновение — и все же заметное.

— Теперь нас можно пересчитать по пальцам. Я — исключение, едва выживший эксперимент, которого ничему не научили вовремя. Несколько волчиц на севере, одна пустынная кошка и кое-кто на востоке — и лично я спариваться как-то ни с кем из них не горю желанием. Чистокровные вымирают, Занзас. — Тсунаеши взглянул на него, едва поднимая лицо — и Занзас заметил, что зрачки у него все такие же большие. — Остается надеяться, что наша сила больше никому не понадобится, когда нас совсем не станет. Или что нынешние полукровки дадут начало новому ростку — тем, кто сможет повести других за собой, обучить, помочь заявить о себе, если будет необходимо. Иногда я думаю, что у чистокровных в крови думать о будущем нашего народа, а потом вспоминаю себя, свою спокойную жизнь в этой резервации. Оправдываю только тем, что еще не родилась волчица, способная меня заинтересовать, а войн сейчас нет — и я не из тех, кто хочет их затевать. Да и армии за десяток лет не соберешь — переместить в одно место, обучить. Где им учиться? И такое ли уж важное дело — война? Может быть, раз наступил мир и чистокровных словно водой вымывает растущее количество полукровок и обращаемых, так и должно продолжаться? — Он развернулся, усаживаясь на траву и складывая на коленях локти. Пожал плечами — уже совсем не возбужденный, каким начинал свой рассказ. — Да и какое право теперь имеют решать чистокровные? Пока еще от клыков к клыкам передается уважение к нам, пока в головах волков сильно убеждение, что мы сильнее и выше, но долго ли это продлится? Как скоро родятся волчата, не испытывающие к нам сверхъестественного пиетета? Нет, наше время прошло, дальше должны будут думать и продолжать род полукровки. Я только надеюсь, что если грянет война — оборотни додумаются начать обращать сильных, яростных людей. Таких, как ты. — Он снова поднял глаза на Занзаса — уже совершенно спокойные глаза. С толикой упомянутой сегодня отчаянности. — Запоминай то, чему я тебя учу, и если предоставится возможность — передавай дальше. Волки не зря живут стаями: у нас важен обмен знаниями со старшим поколением. А знания чистокровного никому не повредят.

Занзас мотнул головой и вздернул черные брови, моргая. Тсуна посмотрел на него вопросительно. Занзас это заметил.

— Это то есть я теперь какая-то шишка? — Он мотнул головой снова, поворачиваясь лицом в противоположную сторону. — Ученик чистокровного, которому хорошо бы передать знания следующим поколениям. Охуеть, — поразительно спокойно для столь ярко эмоционально окрашенного слова выдал он на выдохе. — Ты вообще в курсе, что говоришь это мне? — Он выделил голосом последнее слово.

И Тсуна рассмеялся — словно толкнул держащуюся на честном слове плотину и вода прорвала ее, утекая дальше, и даже воздух вокруг них, казалось, стал легче. Утирая глаза, он смотрел на Занзаса прищуренными от жгучей влаги глазами и отвечал:

— Боги, ты — просто находка, Занзас. Настоящий воин нового поколения — сильный и яростный, но абсолютно не представляющий, как передать свой опыт дальше. — Тсуна отнял руки от глаз, выпрямляя спину и глядя на Занзаса, еще лежащего на траве, сверху вниз. — Это даже мило. Ты еще совсем волчонок.

Занзас научится. Пройдут годы, минут жизни нынешнего старшего поколения. Тсунаеши встанет за спиной Занзаса — нового старосты некогда самой мирной резервации, а теперь самой большой коммуны оборотней, в которой сам, заменив Тони, набирал и обучал детей, в которой Тсуна наблюдал за его ростом и бесконечно мягко улыбался.

Тсуна станет гораздо меньше болтать и смеяться, а еще времени на нахождение в шкуре волка у него станет сильно не хватать. Обучение, строительство новых домов — что-то всегда будет отнимать его время.

Неизменным останется одно — его мысли о будущем волчьего рода и их драки с Занзасом в форме волков. Ночи наедине друг с другом и со звездами. Нескончаемые рассказы о прошлом и размышления о будущем…

Ни у Занзаса, ни у Тсунаеши так и не появится волчиц. Чистокровных будет становиться все меньше и меньше — и это ударит сильнее всего с новостью об убийстве пустынной кошки, о которой много лет назад рассказывал Тсунаеши.

Занзас будет одним из лучших командиров на его памяти.

Но — в груди противно, горько и больно тяжелеет, и Тсуна морщится на этом воспоминании, уже один — он не будет жить столько же, сколько Тсунаеши. Несмотря на их тридцатилетнюю разницу в возрасте, черт возьми, не будет.

Тсунаеши стоит на утесе, где когда-то впервые рассказал Занзасу историю чистокровных, рассказал о своей семье, чего давно не делал, услышал о его матери и несостоявшемся отце. Не ночью — на рассвете, когда еще не показавшееся из-за горизонта солнце окрашивает небо в яркие цвета, причудливо смешивающиеся. Когда над головой уже не видно звезд — но все еще заметна луна.

Один.

С мыслями о том, что когда-нибудь могила Занзаса затеряется и забудется, как и сам факт их жизни — ведь даже Тсуна не помнил ни одного конкретного оборотня из прошлого, несмотря на то, что чистокровные жили долго, правили ярко и могущественно, привносили что-то новое. Несмотря ни на что.

Мир меняется, и что-то в нем забывается, кто-то умирает, кто-то остается жить. Вечной памяти не существует, и даже кости, лежащие в земле, рано или поздно смешаются с ней и никто не сможет собрать их во что-то, похожее на человека, в будущем.

Тсуна стоит на утесе — и пытается не ударяться в упаднические мысли. Но держать его больше некому.

Однажды он упадет с этого утеса вниз, на острые скалы у его основания — и не будет жалеть. Единственное существо, которое заставило бы его вообще о чем-то жалеть, уже похоронено глубоко в земле — чтобы не вырыли, не осквернили память.

Тсунаеши поворачивается к утесу спиной и уходит.

Занзас за ним наблюдает. И ему тоже больно.

Но он будет ждать и ни за что не поторопит — ведь насколько бы больно ни было жить, если Тсуна выбирает это сам — он выдержит. А Занзас будет смотреть.

Тсуна за ним смотреть уже не сможет.


End file.
